With the Chance We've Been Given
by the-other-51
Summary: Alexander and John fake-date for all of ten minutes. That ten minutes, however, is all it takes for them to realize how much they want to date. Rated for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- John

The cafe where John Laurens worked had a bit of a reputation. Most of the time, John was grateful for that reputation. It kept tourists away, and meant that the closest security guard was rarely more than fifty feet away. Today, on the other hand, John was wishing that the reputation had never stuck with the cafe.

Kitty's Kitchen, owned by Kitty Livingston, was known for two things- the location (very close to both the White House and the Capitol), and the sheer amount of politicians that frequented it. Due to the latter, there were security guards accompanying nearly all the patrons, which discouraged most tourists.

John had been working at the cafe for nearly a year now, and had somehow managed to avoid a certain senator during all of that time. Today, however, that man was currently standing outside, looking at their menu.

John bit his lip, desperately hoping his estranged father wouldn't come in. Thankfully, he was distracted from his thoughts by the bell tinkling, and then, moments later, someone was leaning over the front counter, slightly out-of-breath.

"John," the man gasped, his violet eyes wide. John blinked, confused. "I'm Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton, I'm the new Secretary of the Treasury," the man rambled, and yes, of course John recognized him. He'd seen his face all over the news lately as he excitedly explained his new debt plan, and debated it passionately with anyone he could.

That did not, however, explain how Secretary Hamilton knew his name. "I'm John," he started, only to be abruptly cut off-

"Yes, I know, it's on your name tag." John flushed as he glanced down. He'd scribbled his name next to a lopsided smiley face, and he took a moment to be impressed that the other man could read his chicken scratch. "Anyways, I'm very sorry, and I hate to do this to you, but could you date me?" John blinked, nonplussed, but before he could ask Secretary Hamilton to clarify, the other man was talking again. "Just for a couple of minutes, you see my ex is outside, and well, Maria, she's quite a bitch frankly, and she'll leave me alone if she thinks I have a boyfriend."

John nodded- it seemed to be all he could do, as this (incredibly handsome) man didn't seem to stop talking.

"Would you like something to eat?" John asks Secretary Hamilton (should he call him Alexander? They are meant to be dating for the next couple of minutes, after all) as soon as he stops to breathe. He's suddenly very glad that Peggy's on her break. Alexander, however fake their relationship may be, is very much John's type, something his co-worker would never let him live down.

Alexander nods, and John is amazed that the shorter man takes a second to think about the question before opening his mouth again. From what he's seen, the man is non-stop, and between that and the general confusion, his head is beginning to pound.

Before Alexander can answer, however, the bell over the door rings cheerfully, heralding the arrival of two people. One, much to John's disgust, is his father, who is talking animatedly to a younger woman. She is about John and Alex's age, with long dark hair and shockingly red lipstick. John sees Alex tense out of the corner of his eye, and realizes suddenly that his must be his ex. (He wonders briefly if this means Alex is bisexual, before promptly dismissing the thought as none of his business).

The cafe seemed to grow silent around John as his father looked up, meeting his eyes for the first time in five years.

"John," he said tightly, nodding at the son he'd disowned years ago. "Secretary Hamilton," his tone became a little more cordial, but not by much. "I hear your debt plan will be voted on in a couple of weeks." He held out his hand. Alexander did not take it, and John was suddenly grateful that Alexander had fake-asked him out.

"Yes, you would know about that," Alexander said coolly. John frowned, hoping that the smaller man would not choose now to get into one of his infamous fights. "I saw your press release, telling your constituents what you thought of it." John held back a groan, giving up on having a peaceful day at work. "While it was full of inaccuracies, I suppose I must commend you for stating your opinion, ridiculous as it is, so boldly."

"Ridiculous?" Henry Laurens drew himself up to his full height, and John winced automatically before remembering that he was safe from his father's wrath now. "The only thing that's ridiculous about it is the fact that they allowed a man like you to create our debt plan."

Alexander glared at the senator, and John swore he was shaking in indignation. "A man like me?" He repeated. "What are you referring to, sir? My age? At least I'm not in danger of going senile." The young woman, whom Alexander had named "Maria," was smiling widely, apparently enjoying the show. "Or perhaps you're referring to my sexuality. To which, I can only respond that at least i have a happy, stable, and monogamous relationship, with this wonderful man, no less." He gestured to John, who opted to smile widely at his father and make a show of interlocking his fingers with Alexander's. Maria stopped smiling, and Henry Laurens' face was priceless.

"You're dating my so- he-him?" Senator Laurens sputtered. He regained his composure quickly, straightening himself out. "Well, I certainly won't be visiting this establishment again," he said pompously. "And I'll be sure to mention to dear old George what sort of man he's hired."

Alexander seemed to smile at the last sentence, before he turned to John. He glanced up at John, silently asking what relationship he could possibly have to South Carolinian Senator Henry Laurens, notorious for his sexism and racism.

"My father," John admitted, his throat tight.

"Ha!" His father spat. "I disowned him years ago, as soon as I found out what a faggot he is!" Alexander nodded, and John thought it might be the calmest he'd seen the other man in the ten minutes he'd known him.

Seconds later, however, Alex betrayed that thought, springing forward to punch Henry Laurens in the jaw.

Immediately, a camera flashed, and John turned to see the Secretary of State, Thomas Jefferson, holding up his cell phone. Peggy materialized next to him, apparently back from her break, and immediately started arguing with him over the cafe's "no pictures" policy.

A large man who appeared to be a security guard was pulling Alexander away from John's father, and talking to the Secretary of the Treasury urgently in a low voice. He pulled Alexander towards the exit, but the smaller man wriggled away quickly. He rushed back to the counter, scribbled something on John's arm, flipped off his ex and John's father, and then hurried out the door after his guard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Alexander

As Mulligan hurried him into a taxi, Alexander couldn't help glancing back. Through the cafe window, he could just make out John Laurens standing behind the counter, apparently shellshocked.

As Mulligan told the cabbie their address, Senator Laurens and Maria Reynolds stormed out of the cafe.

And as the taxi pulled away, Alexander swore he could see a faint smile on John's face as he glanced down at his arm.

Before he left, Alexander had scribbled his number on John's arm, hoping he'd get the chance to explain.

Alexander could feel Mulligan's eyes on him, but neither of them said anything until they reached their apartment, not knowing what the cabbie might choose to repeat.

The second they were inside, however, Mulligan rounded on Alexander. "Hamilton, what the hell?" His security guard/roommate/best friend growled. "Everyone already knows you love fighting with people, was punching a goddamn senator really necessary?"

"Absolutely!" Alexander cried. "You saw the way he talked, the things he said! Hell, I should've shot him in the mouth- that would've shut him up."

"He's going to talk to Washington about it," Mulligan warned. "You heard him, he even called him 'dear old George!'"

"So?" Alex said flippantly, flopping down on their couch. "Washington can't fire me, I'm the best for my job. And besides, he's the opposite of homophobic! You know he and Lafayette have been getting it on for years. Hell, we've walked in on them more times than I can count!"

Mulligan sighed, shucking off his jacket and tossing it in the general direction of the coat rack. "Still, this will be very bad press if it gets out. And why did you ask Senator Laurens' son to fake date you, moments before the senator walked in?"

"Maria was there," Alexander explained. "I needed someone there so she wouldn't say anything to me, and she knows I'd never date you. And I didn't know Senator Laurens even had a son!" He yanked his hair out of its' ponytail, running his hands through it. "Let alone a cute son," he added as an afterthought.

"Why was she with Senator Laurens anyways?" Mulligan frowned, heading into the kitchen.

"He's not exactly known for monogamy," Alexander pointed out. Mulligan returned with two beers, throwing an unopened one to Alexander. "Can we go back to Senator Laurens' son though? Specifically, how hot he is?"

Mulligan rolled his eyes, just as Alexander's phone buzzed. "Maybe that's your booth call already," he suggested, taking a swig of his beer. Alexander scoffed, picking up his phone. He tapped at the screen quickly, his face lighting up as it buzzed again.

"Let me guess," Mulligan drawled. "It's Johnny-boy." Alexander glared at his friend, but nodded.

from (xxx)xxx-xxxx: hi

from (xxx)xxx-xxxx: it's john (from the coffee shop)

to john: Hi! I'd apologize for punching your dad, but you looked very glad I did it.

from john: no worries, he's a bag of dicks

to john: Yeah, I figured. I'm very sorry if I put you in an awkward position though.

from john: it's fine :) been in weirder situations

from john: u would not believe the crazy politicians who come in

from john: no offense

to john: None taken. I did notice Jefferson there... I'm well acquainted with his brand of crazy.

from john: my coworkers and I try to kick him out every now and then, but the owner likes him

to john: Kitty knows everyone, and likes everyone.

to john: Anyways, I know we didn't have the best start. Can I try again?

from john: sure?

to john: I was thinking maybe we could get coffee sometime.

from john: as long as it's not at Kitty's

from john: Peggy and Eliza (coworkers) would tease me for years

to john: Awesome! Tomorrow at 8 at the Starbucks that's around the corner from Kitty's?

from john: see u then!

from john: :)

to go-the-distance: HErC I HAVE A DATE

from go-the-distance: alex you asshat i'm literally sitting next to you

from go-the-distance: but wow this must mean a lot

from go-the-distance: you broke your "proper english" texting rules


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- John

John, being a semi-recent college graduate, was still neck-deep in student loans, and thus not rich enough to afford many clothes. Unfortunately, today, he seemed to have more clothes than ever before.

After five hours of sleep, four cups of coffee, and three hours of sorting through his closet, John made two phone calls. First, he called Eliza Schuyler. She answered the phone, snarled out an unintelligible threat, and then promptly hung up on him. John sighed, knowing he should have known better than to contact the middle Schuyler sister before giving her coffee. He called her younger sister instead, knowing that Peggy was slightly easier to reason with in the morning.

"Hello?" Peggy's voice lifted John's spirits immediately. She would give him shit about this, sure, but she would also help him, and he desperately needed help.

"Hey, Peg!" John exhaled, pouring himself another cup of coffee. "I have a date today..." he trailed off, and Peggy laughed delightedly.

"With Alexander Hamilton!" She cried. "Of course! You guys were making some serious bedroom eyes at each other yesterday."

"We weren't- I didn't-" John objected. "Well, yes, it's with him." He could hear Peggy clapping her hands. "Could you maybe get Eliza up and come help me?" John pleaded. "I have way too many clothes, and somehow I have nothing to wear!" Peggy's giggles turned into maniacal cackles, and she hung up on him. John frowned at his phone. Was there a note taped to his forehead that said "Schuyler sisters- please ignore this man?"

Luckily for him, his phone buzzed a second later.

from peg-leg: be there soon! make eliza coffee though she's not really awake

to peg-leg: thank god

to peg-leg: literally are you god

from peg-leg: go away i'm driving

Minutes later, a loud knock sounded on John's door. He hopped up, narrowly avoiding tripping over a pile of clothes. He made his way to the door, pulling it open. Eliza Schuyler fell into his arms, yawning widely.

"Sorry about her," Peggy said cheerfully, stepping daintily past them and into John's kitchen. "I got her Starbucks on the way here, but she's only had three shots." John scooped Eliza into his arms, settling her down on his couch. She immediately snuggled into the cushions, accepting the mug of coffee her younger sister brought her.

"So, loverboy," Peggy smiled wickedly, flashing pearly teeth at John. "Tell me all about this date."

"You would've known about this if you didn't take your break at rush hour yesterday," John informed her, sitting on the floor by Eliza's head. Peggy raised an eyebrow, sitting at her sister's feet. "He came in, and asked me to date him seconds after introducing himself." Peggy gasped, and he held up a hand to stop her. "His ex was coming around the corner, and he didn't want her to talk to him, so he asked me to pretend to date him so she'd leave him alone." Peggy nodded, pacified. Eliza lifted her head, holding out her empty mug to no one in particular. Her sister got up quickly to refill it, then settled down at her feet again, motioning for John to continue the story.

"His ex came in, accompanied by..." John trailed off for dramatic effect, and Eliza sat up, cradling her mug against her chest. "My father." John sighed, and Eliza actually gasped. Peggy shot her older sister an incredulous look, and John rolled his eyes at the pair, continuing. "He and Alexander got into a fight, over Alexander's debt plan and my father's general assholeness. Then Alexander punched him, and his security guard immediately took him away."

"And Jefferson got a picture!" Eliza reminded him. Peggy frowned at her sister.

"How do you know about that?" John and Peggy asked simultaneously.

"Angelica is Washington's press secretary, remember?" Eliza reminded them. "Jefferson approached the President with the picture, trying to get Hamilton removed from office."

"Are you serious?" Peggy snapped. "I thought I deleted that picture from his phone!" Eliza shrugged, gulping down the last of her coffee.

"It didn't work," Eliza said. "According to Angelica, Washington just sighed and told Jefferson to quit his bickering." John sighed in relief. It would be incredibly awkward if he met up with Alexander only to find out that the other man lost his job over him.

"So anyways," John continued, getting back to his story. "Alexander put his number on my arm before he left, and then I texted him later."

"Why is it still there?" Peggy pointed out, tapping his arm. It was faded a little, but the numbers were definitely still there, in handwriting that was possibly worse than John's (an incredible feat).

"He used permanent marker," John groaned. Peggy cracked up, and Eliza sent him an apologetic look.

"So why are we here?" Eliza asked. "Not that I don't love your tiny-ass apartment, but I seem to have missed the first part of the conversation."

"Because you threatened to dismember me," John pointed out. "And then hung up on me."

"Sorry!" Eliza exclaimed, seemingly back to her sweet self now that she'd consumed ridiculous amounts of caffeine.

"Ah, Eliza," John grinned. "Best of platonic wives and best of women- after coffee, of course. I need some help picking out what to wear, I have to be there in- oh."

"Oh?" Peggy prodded. "One o'clock? Oh what?"

"Oh, shit," John answered, voice laced with panic. "I have to be there in an hour!" The Schuyler sisters exchanged a look over his head.

"John, go take a shower," Peggy commanded. "We'll pick out some clothes, and then we have to go cover your stupid shift for you." John threw his arms around both of them at once, only for them to shoo him off.

Despite Peggy driving him there (at a minimum of ten miles over the speed limit), by the time John reached the Starbucks, Alexander was already visible through the window, typing furiously on a laptop. "Shit shit shit, am I late?" John exclaimed, glancing at the clock.

"You're ten minutes early," Peggy rolled her eyes. "Now get out of my car, or Eliza and I will be late." John pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks, then jumped out of the car. Peggy sped away, Eliza waving out the window.


End file.
